For The Love Of Cats
by noxymoron
Summary: Hermione is mourning for her beloved cat. No one can ever replace her Crooks. But what about the blonde lying contentedly on her lap?


**Disclaimer**: I seriously don't own this.

**A/N: **My bud challenged me again~ :D I typed the first thing in my head so...

* * *

><p>Title: For The Love Of Cats<p>

Summary: No, no guy or cat can replace my Crookshanks in my heart. But there might be a space just beside my cat for the blonde lying contently on my lap.

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Prompts given to me: Cats and laps. Sweet!Draco. Less than 1000 words.

Word Count: 759

A probable fluff fic. :3

* * *

><p><strong>For The Love Of Cats <strong>

_R.I.P. Crookshanks _was written on the small, white box buried deep in the fertilized soil of the beautiful Malfoy gardens.

Apparently half-kneazle cats didn't live as long as normal ones.

"I bet my mum is rolling on her grave now for me digging through her garden. Especially on her prized roses." He chuckled.

No reply.

He tried again, "And father must be too for me holding a shovel and dirtying my robes." Strained laughter followed.

I shrugged. "I wanted to do it the muggle way. And I wanted to bury him in a beautiful place. It didn't have to be the Malfoy gardens. But you insisted," I said quietly while staring at my lap. "And you didn't have to do the job either."

"No other place is as beautiful as the Malfoy gardens." He said simply.

I felt his closer presence when he sat on the seat beside me. He offered me some tea, which I declined.

I just stared blankly down at my lap.

"Granger, I wanted to help you when you didn't go to work for 5 days, when I saw you just staring at your wall in your flat and when you said my first name too. Oh, and a dead cat in a box in your kitchen."

_A dead cat in a box  
>A dead cat in a box<em>

On the words, my frown deepened slightly.

I felt Draco Malfoy slightly tense up beside me.

Then he started twirling a stray curl on my ear. My eyes drifted to the side and followed his fingers just playing with the strand of hair while he starts humming an unknown tune.

"Stop it! You're being like Crooks!" I snapped at him after a minute or two. His face had a smirk and his eyes had a glint of triumph caused by me being able to react from his action.

"Speaking about your fur ball, I was thinking of getting you a new one. What do ya say? Hmmm?"

"Why do you even bother?"

"Well, there's this new contract..." His voice trailed off letting me get the hint.

I plainly nodded. "Sure. I'll go back to work tomorrow." I said with a flat tone.

I continued staring blankly at my lap.

I heard him sigh. "What about your fur ball's replacement?"

I shrugged, still not looking at him, "No one can replace Crooks."

Crookshanks was more that a cat in my opinion. He would probably be a brother to me or a magical significant other. He was always there; even if he doesn't speak, he was there to comfort me during troubles and whenever I felt alone.

The fur ball, as what Malfoy calls, will always be in my heart.

Would it be weird to say that I fell in love with my cat?

"For the love of cats, Granger!"

I didn't know how but Draco Malfoy's head found a way to be on my lap. I just raised an eyebrow down at his grinning face up at me.

He placed a stray curl behind my ear, "Wherever Crookshanks may be, he'll always remember you." He said with a tone of promise and a sincere smile.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love." He pulled his head up and kissed my forehead affectionately. Our faces were only inches apart. He patted my head and lay back down on my lap and closed his eyes.

As the sun sets down and the orange lights go through the window, the lights illuminate his smirk which was formed once again.

Me, still a bit wide eyed by his show of affection, tensed a bit.

"Relax, Granger." He said, eyes still closed. "And stop sulking for your cat; it's not good for you."

I was about to retort but his soft lips placed a chaste kiss on mine.

I couldn't speak. When my mouth was about to open, he placed a finger on my lips to silence me, "Shhh…" he says.

With a last sigh, his eyes still closed and his features show contentment, he quietly laid on my lap.

After a few peaceful moments filled with only the sound of breathing, I unconsciously let my hand go through his silky hair, just like what I did to Crookshanks whenever he lays on my lap.

He sighs in contentment as a reply. Just like how Crooks used to purr.

No, no guy or cat can replace my Crookshanks in my heart.

But there might be a space just beside my cat for the blonde lying contently on my lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:3 Draco as a cat would be... *sigh*

If you don't get why Draco was being like Crooks when he was playing with a strand of hair it's cause my cat does that...so it's a cat thing...i think *shrugs*

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
